Dyad
by JustGrace13
Summary: Turns out Kurt and Kitty have been dating for a while now. Someone probably should have told them though... Kurt/Kitty fluff, with a little Scott/Jean.


Hello readers! I've recently fallen in love with Kitty and Kurt together, so hopefully this is just the first Kurt/Kitty of many for me :) Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Dyad**

"All right," Jean examined herself in the mirror. "What do you think about this one?"

"It's white, Jean. Just like all the other ones." Kitty rolled her eyes and leaned back into the plush couch.

"I'm being serious," the redhead insisted, turning to face her shopping buddy. "Do you think Scott would like something like this or is it too sparkly?"

Kitty sighed. "It's fine, really. I doubt he'll even care what you're wearing as long as you don't ditch him at the alter."

Jean shot her an expression that did not read amused before twirling again in front of the long mirror.

"We've been here for four hours," Kitty groaned. "You're not even getting married until next year. Can't we come back later?"

Jean stepped down to head back to the changing rooms. "This is just to narrow it down before I invite all the girls for dress shopping. Besides, you never know what could happen. It's always better to be prepared, just in case."

"In case of what?" Kitty asked, exasperated.

Jean raised an eyebrow and the brunette realized her mistake. Her older friend did have a rather _unstable_ future.

"Look, if you're so bored, why don't you try something on? I'd be happy to help you pick a couple dresses out," Jean offered.

Kitty laughed at the idea. "Yeah, right. Like I'll be getting married any time soon."

"You don't think Kurt's going to ask you?"

Kitty laughed even harder until she realized that Jean was still waiting for a response.

"Wait, you're kidding, right? Kurt and I aren't getting married," she insisted.

"You've been living together for almost a year now," Jean reminded her. "You really don't think your relationship is getting kind of serious?"

"The apartment is just home base since we've graduated. Evan used to live with us too, remember? And Rogue stays with us sometimes when she's not busy being all dark and depressed with Remy," Kitty tried to explain.

_Surely, Jean doesn't really think Kurt and I are... Like, no way. That's crazy_

"_The Institute_ is home base," Jean corrected. "Besides, Evan moved out months ago."

"We're just friends," Kitty rolled her eyes. "That's not going to change any time soon."

The redhead looked at the younger girl doubtfully. "If you say so." She shrugged. "Just let me try one more on and then we can go."

"Finally!" Kitty exclaimed, making no effort to hide her impatience.

.

The door was unlocked when Kitty got back to the apartment later that evening.

_Kurt must be home already... _He and Scott had had a "man-day" with cars and sports bars and whatever else guys do while the girls went shopping.

"Kitty!" The German mutant greeted her from the living room in his heavily accented English. "You will never guess what Scott said today!"

Kitty set her bags down in the doorway and headed to the kitchen. "What?" She asked, still distracted by what Jean had said earlier.

_There's no way Kurt and I would ever... Like, why would she even think that?_

"He asked me when I was going to propose to you! He thinks we are going to get married!"

Kitty froze, mid-reach into the fridge. _Does everyone just think we're just like, totally in love or something? _

"Kurt?" She asked, careful to keep her voice calm. _Why didn't anybody say anything before?_

The blue mutant suddenly appeared in the kitchen, concerned by his friend's shaky tone. "What is it, Katzchen? Are you all right?"

_Katzchen..._ It was just a nickname, something Kurt did to get on her nerves. But now... _It almost sounds like a pet name._

"Kurt..." This was a risky question. Kitty took a deep breath. "Do you... think we're dating?"

Confusion briefly crossed Kurt's face before he erupted in laughter.

But Kitty wasn't joking. When his golden eyes finally opened enough for him to notice, he immediately stilled. "You are serious?"

The girl tried to hide her uncomfortable blush. "I mean, we do go to the movies a lot. And every Friday, we go out to dinner, just us two."

Kurt smiled at the thought. "You mean 'Burger and Fries-day'," he reminded her.

Corny name for regular outings?_ Oh no... This can't be happening!_

"I told you that was a stupid name," Kitty huffed. "We didn't even go to a burger place last week. We got Mexican food."

_We're not really... _dating_, right? Friends can do this kind of stuff, too, can't they?_

"Yes, but 'Burritos and Tacos Friday' does not sound as charming in your English," Kurt explained.

"What if..." Kitty ignored his comment, mind still racing. _There's no way. We're totally not a couple._ "What would you do if I like, started talking to Lance again?"

Kurt frowned at the thought. "You were never happy with him. I would say that you are making a bad decision and that I would not let him hurt you again."

"And I'd be jealous if you went out with Amanda again," Kitty admitted quietly. _How did this even happen?_

"Katzchen," he looked concerned. "I am not going out with Amanda again. I have not even seen her since we graduated."

"That's not what I meant," Kitty giggled softly before sighing. _Well, it could be worse._ "You know... Maybe Jean and Scott were right."

"You think we are a... couple?" Kurt thought for a moment. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know," Kitty shrugged. "I guess we just keep doing what we've been doing. And more couple-y stuff."

"Jean and Scott yell at each other a lot," Kurt suggested with a grin.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Let's not try to emulate those two. I mean, like, you should probably meet my parents again, and we should cuddle more, and you can buy me tampons and stuff."

Kurt winced slightly at the last idea before raising an eyebrow suggestively. "I always knew you could not resist the Fuzzy Man."

He put an arm around her shoulders playfully and pulled her in. Kitty scoffed. "Yeah, right. Don't think this means that you don't still have to clean off my bed when you shed all over the sheets."

"Katzchen," Kurt said, his voice suddenly serious. "There is one more thing we should probably talk about."

Kitty looked up curiously to see Kurt's face just inches from her own. She felt her cheeks flush. "Like, what?"

His golden eyes were locked with hers and she could feel her heart beating nervously.

"I really do not think this relationship is going to work out if you still refuse to call it 'Burger and Fries-day."

In an instant, Kitty's expression changed to annoyance. But, before she could berate the man standing in front of her, he pressed his lips against hers in a kiss that was deeper, more real, than all the chaste, on-the-cheek, friendly affections they had shared before.

When Kurt finally pulled away, grinning, Kitty was speechless, and he knew he had won.

_This dating might be fun, after all, _he thought to himself, before pulling the girl in his arms even closer.

* * *

**Dyad **- _n._ **1.** a group of two; couple; pair. _adj._ **2.** of two parts.


End file.
